


Больше, чем за свои, или Романтика в автомобилях

by Bukan, Yozhik



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [27]
Category: Original Work, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: Команда случайно узнаёт страшную тайну: Генджо Санзо свободными вечерами пишет сентиментальную повесть. Тоже о далёком путешествии, по мотивам старой-старой книги о реальных событиях. В процессе обсуждения этого опуса самому Санзо тоже предстоит узнать о себе много нового.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo, Genjo Sanzo/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, one-sided Genjo Sanzo/Cho Hakkai
Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/11784
Kudos: 1





	Больше, чем за свои, или Романтика в автомобилях

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарности за вдохновение уходят к Альвар с ее старым, но чудесным клипом «Романтика».
> 
> В тексте использованы фрагменты из моего давнего эпика "Меч и Зеркало", повествующие о персонажах, на создание которых вдохновили реальные чехословацкие путешественники Иржи Ганзелка и Мирослав Зикмунд.  
> Считаем в этой истории, что события Gaiden’a происходят в 1940-х – 1950-х, как и путешествие на «татре-87», а события Gensoumaden’a – в пост-апокалиптическом будущем

#### 1\. Открытие

Путешественники выехали из городка, и теперь перед ними расстилалась ровная дорога, плоская, как стол, равнина. Быстро стало скучно. Гоку начал шуровать в поклаже, выискивая что погрызть. Но наткнулся на какие-то листы, исписанные знакомой рукой. Интересно стало – ужас.

Читал он пока не очень быстро. Печатный текст дался бы легче, но этот почерк приходилось разбирать шевеля губами, даже подборматывая вслух. Все громче.

«В Высшей торговой школе в Праге шли приемные экзамены. Абитуриенты чинно сидели в коридоре на банкетках, и только один черноволосый юноша уютно устроился на подоконнике. В руках у него, как и у многих, была тетрадь с ответами на билеты. Но он ничего не повторял. Если бы вы заглянули в эту тетрадь, то посреди премудростей экономической географии увидели бы горы, моря и пустыни. Пальмы, львов и туземцев. Словом, другую географию, наспех, но выразительно нарисованную на полях конспекта.

Юноша резко захлопнул тетрадь и обвел взглядом будущих однокурсников. Скучные люди, либо зубрилы, либо будущие карьеристы. Попадались девицы, некрасивые, прилизанные, без малейшей надежды что-нибудь когда-нибудь кому-нибудь продать и тем более выйти замуж. Ну и тощища!

…Нет, не все еще потеряно! Молнии, что восемнадцать лет назад поселились в черных глазах, осветили в углу, на самом краешке банкетки, интересного человека. Белокурый юноша с книгой в руке. Лицо серьезное, отрешенное от мира, глаз не видно – опущены на страницу. Экономическую географию так не читают!

Парень легко спрыгнул с подоконника, подошел к ровеснику:

– Тоже мечтаешь о дальних странах?

Белокурый заставил себя поднять глаза. Бездонные, как само небо, а душу в них видно до самого дна…

Молнии поубавили сверкания:

– Извини, что помешал тебе…»

Гоку и сам не заметил, как начал читать совсем громко.

Прислушались все. Санзо потянулся за пистолетом, но пальнуть не успел.

– А когда они уже поцелуются? – спросил Годжо 

Санзо обернулся, глаза у него были бешеные. То есть бешенее обычного.

– Немедленно отдайте мне эти листы!

– Санзо, давай к убийствам вы все перейдете, когда мы остановимся, ладно? – это, как всегда, Хаккай.

– Пусть вернут рукопись! – рявкнул монах.

– Вернут? Это ты у нас такое читаешь? – заржал Годжо.

– Это его почерк, – простодушно сдал опекуна Гоку.

Даже Хаккай невольно рассмеялся.

– Точно убью!

– Ну Санзо, ну хорошо же пишешь, я дальше хочу! Это ж ты пишешь по мотивам тех книг про Африку? Я еще когда читать учился – все картинки в них рассматривал! Это ж ты их снова читал, потому что мы тоже должны были на машине поехать?

Санзо только хмыкнул, вроде утвердительно. Слова мартышки заставили немножко даже растаять. А эта тайна – попытки творчества – уже давно жгла изнутри. Другое дело, что если бы он и стал делиться – то только с одним Хаккаем, тому и знаний хватит оценить, и вежливости не засмеять. Или не засмеять обидно. И уж точно все, что он сказал бы, было бы по делу.

А вот так… При этих! И ничего уже назад не отыграть.

– Обезьяна, можешь читать дальше, только уж будь добр про себя!

– Эй, нам тоже интересно, скажи ему!

– Говори за себя, красноволосый придурок, – но Санзо тоже повернулся к Хаккаю.

– Да, пусть читает, если ты не против.

– Если он будет читать плохо, я уж лучше сам зачту, – Санзо махнул рукой.

Гоку старательно продолжил:

«– Извини, что помешал тебе…

– Ничего. Какой смысл перечитывать в восьмой раз то, что никогда не сбудется?

– Вот это ты зря! Все сбудется, надо только верить! А что ты читаешь?

– “Семь лет в Южной Африке”.

– Отличная книга! Я ее тоже читал раз двадцать. Нам с тобой по пути! Будем знакомы: Иржи.

– Очень приятно, Мирослав.

“Мирек”, – мысленно поправил нового знакомого Иржи».

– Санзо, – Гоку перевел дух, – можно вопрос? Мы с тобой сколько это читали и смотрели картинки – так и не поняли ж, кто из авторов Иржи, а кто Мирек, да?

– Я это решил своим произволом. Иржи брюнет, Мирек блондин. У них и фамилии не те, что в книге.

– А если не угадал?

– Они жили очень давно и очень далеко, всяко с меня не спросят.

– И хватило же смелости, – выдал Гоку, – писать про такую далекую Индо-Бразилию…

– Чехо-Словакию, – Санзо прекрасно знал, как это писать правильно, но сейчас на месте дефиса у него явно поместилась тонна мата. – Спроси Хаккая, где это, он знает. А то карты в книге, а книга дома.

– Я потом объясню, – пообещал Хаккай. – Если кто-то кроме меня еще об этом вспомнит.

Санзо вздохнул. Обсуждать географию было явно спокойнее, чем слушать свой собственный текст, да еще и в исполнении мартышки. Монаху казалось – сердце у него так стучит, что уж Хаккаю точно слышно…

Гоку дочитал главу. Парни сдали экзамены, учились, дополняли друг друга.

«– Опять болтаете? Да, вот вы двое, на третьей парте! За дверь!

Иржи и Мирек покорно поднимаются и уходят. Они давно к этому привыкли. Все задачи они, как всегда, уже решили. Иржи объяснил решение Миреку, а тот нашел у друга не одну ошибку в расчетах.

Так что можно вернуться к тому, от чего замирает сердце и блестят глаза – к маршруту будущей кругосветки. Можно и за дверь выйти, пойти в актовый зал под предлогом его уборки. И даже правда что-то убрать. Надо же быть честными! И потом, не расстелешь ведь на грязном полу великое сокровище – карту мира!

…Так вот и шли учебные дни. Учиться Иржи и Миреку было легко – именно вдвоем, в союзе, но неинтересно, только математика и нравилась. Зачастую их дразнили “Иржик и Златовласка” – просто злились, что их не посвящают в таинственные планы.

А планы между тем обрели стержень. Почему бы не поехать вокруг света на лучшей машине чехословацкого производства? Показать миру, чего мы стоим, а своей стране поведать о мире…»

– Так все-таки, – снова не выдержал Годжо, – а поцелуются-то когда?

– Заткнись ты! Там дальше девушки будут, некоторые даже очень красивые!

– Даже так?

– Уж поверь.

* * *

Однако всю войну друзья прошли только вдвоем. Ну, в партизанском отряде, но там девушек не было.

«Отряд делил скудную трапезу. Лес надежно скрывал их убежище. Кое-кого они, увы, не досчитывались – в том числе и командира.

Мирек лежал белокурой головой на коленях у Иржи, тот поил его водой. Старшие товарищи спрашивали о подробностях вылазки. Но Мирек от слабости говорить не мог. А Иржи то ли скромничал, то ли слишком был поглощен чтением в глазах друга…

Иржи – чеканный профиль и горячие глаза. Мирек – побледневшие щеки, пушистые ресницы и слабая, но спокойная улыбка. 

…В ту ночь Иржи и Мирек были на деле вдвоем. Каратели выслеживали отряд, который находился совсем в другом месте. А два бывших студента Высшей торговой выслеживали главного карателя. Что было намного проще.

Чья пуля его уложила – сказать трудно. Ответные выстрелы задели Мирека, но не Иржи. Они убегали потом, петляя между деревьями, и их укрывала темнота. Между ними и карателями была река. И Мирек упал только оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии. И Иржи дотащил его до убежища…»

А потом война кончилась, парни выучились ускоренным курсом на инженеров – и отправились в путь.

«Перед пражским автоклубом – море людей и цветов. Новенькая серебряная “татра-87” – четыре колеса, три глаза, два флажка да мотор сзади – принимает “на борт” экипаж из двух человек. Позади остались все препятствия. Образование завершено. Восемь языков выучены. Машина известна изнутри и снаружи, выдержала предварительные испытания. Все просчитано от и до (помянешь добром год в Высшей торговой!), и путешествие одобрено на самом высоком уровне.

Пани Паула, мать Иржи, еще очень красивая, сразу видно – уроженка Латинской Америки, качает головой:

– Иржик, Иржик! Мы всю войну только и гадали – жив ли ты еще? И всего два года ты побыл с нами! Только потому и отпускаю, что с Миреком! Простите, пани Мария, – поворачивается она к его матери.

А Млада украшает собой букет, который держит в руках.

– Уезжаешь, Иржик, в настоящую Африку, а меня с собой не берешь? – нежно упрекает она названого брата.

Ей уже почти девятнадцать лет. Она учится на втором курсе того же политеха, который окончили Иржи и Мирек. И сегодня – неслыханно! – прогуляла занятия.

– Я бы взял тебя, Младушка… Ну ничего. Вот проедем мы всю Африку да обе Америки – и я вернусь за тобой! Ты к тому времени будешь ученая, не так, как я – ускоренным курсом! Напишем мы с Миреком книгу – и снова в путь. А ты с нами – если муж отпустит, конечно. Есть ведь другие полсвета – твои полсвета, Младушка! Ну, а пока будь умницей и пиши почаще!

– И ты тоже, Иржик!

– При первой возможности! Ну, до свидания, сестренка!

Иржи хотел расцеловать Младу в обе щеки. Но как-то промахнулся, и поцелуй пришелся девушке в губы. Они оба смутились и рассмеялись. А синие глаза Мирека смотрели в другую сторону…»

– Ну, кто хотел поцелуев? – вклинился Санзо. – Обезьяна читала не сначала, там здоровые куски про всехнее детство, так что для справки: Иржи с Младой вместе выросли, он на восемь лет старше. Она небольшого роста, темные волосы, золотые глаза. Ну, в смысле, светло-карие.

– Ой, – и вот тут начал смущаться Гоку.

– Ладно, мы поняли, все сложно, – ровным голосом отметил Хаккай.

– И еще сложнее, – заметил автор.

В этот день они больше не читали, потому что на них напали. Но бывали скучные дни и дальше. И не всегда было чем еще заняться.

#### 2\. Артия, Прага

И в самом деле, этой тайне было уже несколько лет.

Самое лучшее после избавления от кошмаров, что он, Генджо Санзо, получил от свалившегося на него настоятельства, – это библиотека. Уже за одно это стоило бы пожелать тому замечательному старику самого достойного перерождения.

Здесь столько всего, и очень старого, тронуть страшно, но он рискует, листает страницы – и его накрывает осознанием: мир огромен, в нем столько всего, чего так просто и не представишь. Было. Есть. Быть может, будет.

Этим книгам столетия. Но в них картинки, каких сейчас не сыщешь, не рисованные – а будто отражения на бумаге. Гладишь рукой – и понимаешь: было. Под колеса ложились дороги, хорошие и не очень, за окном машины сменялись города и страны. Два друга держали путь… за мечтой?

Санзо даже удивляется, когда в голову приходит именно это слово. Ведь сам он знает только путь за местью. За тем, что было отнято. И большая часть этого пути у него еще впереди. И он еще не осознал, что пойдет этим путем не в одиночестве.

«Из-да-тель-ство Ар-ти-я Пра-га», – по складам читает Гоку, водя пальцем по потрепанным темно-оранжевым корешкам. Санзо сначала очень боится давать такие старые книги в руки буйной мартышке, но скоро понимает, что «Африка грез» просто зачаровывает его приемыша. Картинками, конечно.

Обезьяна задает сто тысяч вопросов – и на большинство получает просто «заткнись!» или «отстань!». А все потому что Санзо самому катастрофически не хватает знаний о мире. Он сам учился читать вот так же – только по книгам поскучнее. Здесь по сравнению с родным монастырем просто сокровищница знаний. Только все равно уже ни у кого не будет полной картины, никто не объяснит всех слов, написанных о той далекой жизни. Хотя иногда Санзо кажется, что ему надо просто постараться и вспомнить – и многое станет понятнее…

А страниц много, и картинок тоже – главные герои, они же авторы, называют их фотографиями. И сами они тоже запечатлены, не в цвете, а в оттенках коричневого, не все угадаешь. И думается почему-то, что у светленького – голубые глаза. И что темненький – не просто темненький, а жгучий брюнет со сверкающим взглядом, а значит, в нем горячая южная кровь…

Так Санзо начинает сочинять свою историю. Даже не будучи уверен, кого из ребят как зовут, он решает этот вопрос произволом. Он позволяет родиться и жить – сначала у себя в голове, потом уже на бумаге – совсем другим Иржи и Миреку. А они уже обрастают персонажами, которых и не было никогда. Семьей, родней. Их любят, их ждут дома.

Санзо точно знает – и тщательно придумывает – кем работают родители ребят. Представляет себе весь уклад, как может прописывает сценки дома. Это отдается сладкой болью где-то глубоко внутри.

Но еще сильнее цепляет другое. Путь Иржи и Мирека – только вдвоем. Так цепляет, что даже немного не по себе.

Нет у них никого ближе и дороже друг друга. Вместе они прошли учебу, порабощение собственной страны, войну, подполье. Вместе встретили победу. И мечта у них была одна на двоих. Они даже придумали ее независимо друг от друга, как те двое ученых свой знаменитый закон. А потом встретились.

Они идеально дополняют друг друга. Так идеально, что даже страшно. Те качества, которыми обладает Мирек и которые маленькому Иржи тыкали в нос, на поверку оказались абсолютно необходимыми для совместного бытия. И для осуществления мечты.

Они все делают с оглядкой друг на друга. Они вообще практически не расстаются. А еще в их воспоминаниях остались часы и дни, когда врачевали друг другу раны, когда отдыхали по очереди – один клал голову на колени другого, а тот вглядывался в его лицо, в дрожание ресниц, в слабо проступающий румянец на щеках, прислушивался к дыханию и, легонько касаясь, считал удары сердца…

Иногда кажется, что кроме друг друга им больше никто и не нужен.

Совсем никто? И страшно вдуматься, и однажды к Санзо приходят во сне две непохожие сестры.

Двадцать пять и девятнадцать. Старшую воспитала мать – фанатичная католичка, младшую – бабка-травница и отец-ученый. Лада между сестрами, как понимаете, немного, и общего – только прекрасные волосы. Да привычка держать втайне свои желания. Обе должны принять постриг, у обеих несколько иные планы.

* * *

Санзо макает перо в то, что видит вокруг себя, смешивает образы своих… ну пусть близких знакомых, глядится в блестящие страницы «Африки», будто в зеркало – и добавляет еще красок. Зацепляет взглядом сосредоточенную мартышку – из истории уходит безнадежность, становится немного теплее. Отругивается от Годжо – и вписывает перепалку между острым на язык Иржи и упертой почти-монашкой. Правда, со смыслом перепалку, о религии. Удивляется Хаккаевскому бесконечному терпению – и добавляет Миреку разумности, организованности… Вот темной стороны Хаккая Миреку набраться неоткуда, хоть он и старше, ему двадцать семь, хоть и прошел войну – но не терял так страшно близких и себя.

Хотя всем главным героям предстоит и это. В конце пути, почти через двадцать лет. Санзо не нашел ни в одной книге, что точно случилось тогда в далекой Праге – так что снова просто все домыслил.

А к тому дню, когда им вчетвером самим предстоит отправиться в путь, он кажется себе экспертом по плохим дорогам и выживанию. Это потом станет не до советов из старых книг. Говорить под руку Хаккаю, еще и умничать – попросту опасно.

Зато, как Санзо и надеялся, реальная дорога еще расцвечивает его историю.

#### 3\. Все, что они оттуда вынесли

Вот так и шла параллельно с дорогой на Запад дорога «татры-87». Когда была возможность, Санзо вечерами вписывал новые эпизоды в само путешествие. Но Гоку зачитывал пока более ранние главы, и хорошо, что все-таки при нападениях удавалось не растерять страницы.

Появились еще обещанные автором девушки.

«Иржи вел машину по кривым авиньонским улочкам – в Марсель, в порт, в Африку. Мирек сидел рядом, глядел в окно. И вдруг у него помимо воли вырвалось:

– Она как в тюрьме!

– Кто?

– Девушка вон там, в окне!

Иржи метнул молнию взгляда в ту сторону.

Точно – русалочья печаль… Глядит украдкой из-за занавески на “татру”. А ведь когда-то, наверное, умела смеяться, да как!

– Ничего, Мирка, будет и на ее улице праздник… и на твоей! – Иржи отвел глаза. Успел только заметить за спиной девушки чье-то противное лицо. Дуэнья… тюремщица.

Мирек не сводил глаз с девушки, пока мог ее видеть.

Правда, это было недолго. Дуэнья глядела-глядела да и опустила занавеску.

Но в памяти Мирека навсегда запечатлелись эти тонкие и четкие, но не резкие черты, длинные пушистые волосы с платиновым отливом и волшебные глаза цвета моря.

* * *

Вечером Мари рассеянно шуршала свежей газетой. И вдруг вскрикнула, словно укололась иголкой.

Жюли, сидевшая рядом, украдкой скосила глаза на страницу – и тоже чуть не вскрикнула.

Это были они и их серебряная машина! Даже на не особенно удачной фотографии были схвачены их взгляды. Один быстрый и всепроникающий, другой долгий и ясный…

Загляделись обе будущие Христовы невесты – старшая в черные глаза, младшая в синие. И не вдруг прочли имена и маршрут кругосветных путешественников. А прочтя, улыбнулись каждая про себя. И, не глядя друг на друга, разошлись по комнатам.

…На следующее утро Мари вскочила гораздо раньше обычного. Вихрем ворвалась в комнату сестры и заорала ей в ухо:

– Жюли, услышь благую весть! Господь ниспослал мне вещий сон и призывает меня на служение!

Вообще-то Жюли была жуткая соня. Но теперь она тут же открыла глаза и села в постели. За версту было видно, что она всю ночь не спала. Мари, впрочем, выглядела не лучше. И младшей сестре очень захотелось съехидничать: “С чем тебя и поздравляю! Знаю я, кто тебя призвал и куда!” Но вместо этого Жюли воскликнула:

– О, как замечательно! И чего же от тебя требует Всевышний?

– Взять монастырскую машину-развалюшку и с распятием на крыше, вознося хвалу Господу, пересечь Нубийскую пустыню. А потом, если это удастся, можно будет постричься!

– Ого! – черные ресницы Жюли скрыли лукавый блеск в глазах. – О тебе услышит весь мир!

– О тебе тоже, кстати. Не могу же я тебя здесь бросить, как-никак отвечаю за тебя!

– Спасибо, я не смела и надеяться разделить это сладкое бремя… – Жюли едва удерживалась, чтобы не фыркнуть. – Я так и думала, что ты обрадуешься. Сегодня же я начинаю хлопотать о визах и прочем. А ты пока сиди дома и жди моих распоряжений!»

– Так, погодите, кто вообще на кого заглядывается, или ты еще не решил? – и вот кто его поймет, этого Хаккая, правда ли он не вслушивался или просто так спросил… Санзо со всем доступным ему терпением растолковал:

– Жюли на Мирека, Мари на Иржи, Мирек взаимно на Жюли, Млада подумывает об Иржи, но пока не поняла, что и романтически тоже. Сердце Иржи пока что свободно.

– Как все сложно!

– Да не особо, будет очень банально на выходе. Но не сразу. И не до самого финала.

– Они все разведутся. А потом устроят оргию, – радостно предположил Годжо. – И все это не выезжая из Африки.

– С последним пунктом ты точно мимо. Все будет в Праге и двадцать лет спустя. С первым – почти угадал. Второй я просто пропущу.

– Скрывает!

– Во-первых, я порнуху не пишу, а во-вторых, так я вам все и рассказал!

– Ладно, мы не торопимся.

* * *

«В этот день они потеряли дорогу.

Скитались с плачевными остатками воды. Мари непрерывно шептала молитвы. Жюли только глядела не отрываясь на идущую впереди “татру”. Иржи ругался длинно-длинно, но беззвучно, одними губами. Стеснялся не столько сестер, которые все равно бы не поняли, сколько Мирека. Тот глядел только на стрелку компаса. Приблизительная карта была бесполезна. В сумерках все рухнули на песок, уже не надеясь и не отчаиваясь.

И вдруг Жюли подняла голову.

– Слышите? Собаки лают! Там, в той стороне…

– Чудится вам, панна Юлия!

– Неужели ничего не слышите? А это что?

Тишину прорезал свист. Ближе, ближе стук колес – и снова смолкает…

Все вскочили.

Мари несколько раз перекрестилась. Мирек и Жюли впервые обнялись, и все сочли, что так и надо. Иржи стал кричать на всю пустыню:

– Железная дорога совсем близко! Завтра утром будем на станции! На последней станции, слышите? А там уж что останется до Хартума…

Сразу повеселев, они по-братски разделили последнюю воду.

– А сейчас всем спать! – скомандовал Иржи.

И в этот миг исчезло их единство. Мари утащила сестру в машину. Иржи и Мирек легли рядом с “татрой”.

Сил не было ни у кого никаких. Никто из них просто не чувствовал своего тела. Но сознание не хотело гаснуть…

* * *

– Хочешь, я тебе помогу украсть панну Юленьку?

– Ну что ты, Иржи!

– Ты что, собрался честно просить ее руки? Так тебе ее и отдали! Эта святоша скорее в песок свою сестру закопает!

Мирек не ответил и закрыл глаза, словно не хотел больше ничего видеть и слышать.

* * *

– Жюли, сделай раз в жизни благое дело – пришли мне Жоржа Гарамона! Соври ему что-нибудь – ну, там, что у нас поломка в моторе…

– Я тебе не служанка, – ответила Жюли, не поворачивая головы. – И не благое это дело.

Мари тут же резко переменила тактику:

– Ну Жюльетта, кисочка, кошечка, ну очень тебя прошу! Я тебе за это что хочешь… Снимаю с тебя обет, можешь выходить за своего Зинзеля – я благословляю! Да если хотите – живите без венчания, я слова не скажу…

– А я с тобой вообще не разговариваю, – отрезала Жюли. И тут же поняла, что больше здесь оставаться не может.

И ушла туда, где сверкала в лунных лучах “татрочка”.

Ушла, не обращая никакого внимания на что-то кричавшую Мари и шепча, как молитву: “Что будет – то будет…”

Всего двадцать шагов отделяло машины друг от друга. Но Жюли показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем она дотронулась до серебряного бока “татры” и робко выглянула поверх чехословацкого флажка у нее на носу.

Экипаж, казалось, спал.

Жюли задумалась, как позвать. “Месье Зинзелка” – слишком холодно, а “Мирек” – не хватит духу…

В конце концов девушка нашла нейтральный вариант:

– Вы не спите?

Оба друга вздрогнули. Приподнялись на локтях и уставились на нее. Мирек – как на видение, Иржи – как на привидение. Но в привидения он не верил и отозвался первым:

– Как видите, не спим. А вы почто бродите? – хотя, видимо, отлично знал ответ.

Жюли переплела пальцы, до боли сжала руки и шепнула:

– Не могу я дальше ехать!

– Перебой в моторе? – Иржи лукаво блеснул на нее глазами. – Ну, дочь Евы, пойду посмотрю, что там такое! Не жди меня скоро, Мирек! – с этими словами Иржи поднялся и ушел куда глаза глядят – в противоположную сторону от машин…

* * *

– Юленька… ты здесь? В такой час?

– Мирек! Или я уеду отсюда вместе с тобой, или вообще не уеду!

– Со мной… Мне с моей дороги не свернуть, у меня миссия. Но пусть “татра” переедет меня, если я поведу этой дорогой тебя! Юленька, пойми – этот путь не розами усыпан!

– Значит, усыплем! Мне с тобой ничего не страшно! Радость и горе – все пополам! Я постараюсь быть полезной экспедиции! И у меня тоже есть миссия – я обещала писать в рабочую газету о том, как здесь люди живут и трудятся!

– Мы тебе разве не рассказывали, как чуть не погибли в самом начале пути?

– Слышала я эту страшную историю! А дома меня посадят с тем же успехом!

– Юля… Юля, ну что мне с тобой делать?

– Взять с собой! Я сделаю все, чтобы ты об этом не пожалел!

– А ты не станешь жалеть?

– Я? О Мирек!..

Она склонилась над ним, близко глянула в глаза… Сколько длился их первый поцелуй? Одну секунду или целую вечность? Они не знали. Они хотели только одного – чтобы так было всегда.

– О Юленька, ты целый мир мне открываешь!

– И ты мне тоже! Да, навеки наш мир! Веди меня туда!

– Не теперь. Сначала мы приедем в Злату Прагу, под свободное небо, к моим родителям.

– Правильно! Теперь мы оба на задании и должны заслужить право на счастье. И давай-ка лучше спать!

– Давай, давно пора! Покричать Иржи, чтобы шел сюда?

– Да спит он уже, как убитый! Ты думаешь, легко командовать таким бродячим цирком, как наш?

* * *

– Жорж, идите сюда! У нас поломка!

“Накликали мы с Юлей!” – была первая мысль Иржи. Но оставить в беде даже такого неприятного попутчика, как Мари, он не мог.

Подошел к развалюшке – и отпрянул, поняв, что поломка не в моторе, а у Мари в голове. Она раскинулась на песке поближе к хвосту машины – не хотела, чтобы распятый Спаситель глядел на нее с креста.

Мари явно считала себя неотразимой, но на деле вид у нее был смешной и жалкий. Она пыталась призывно улыбаться, бросать на Иржи томные взгляды, придать хоть какую-то грацию своей нескладной фигуре – тщетно. Иржи не знал, смеяться ему или злиться.

– Да вы что… – только и смог он сказать.

– Я столько лет ждала… – зашептала она. – О Жорж, как я жажду испить до дна сладко-горькую чашу земной любви! Вот почему я еще в миру, хотя давно могла бы постричься. Ну, там, правда, еще война была… – добавила она небрежно.

– Знаете что? Таким, как вы, не в монастыре место, а… – взглядом Иржи закончил фразу и хотел уходить.

Видно, Мари нечего было ему возразить. Не говоря ни слова, она перешла к решительным действиям. Руки ее, как две змеи, обвились вокруг шеи Иржи. Вот они, близко – ее недобрые глаза и губы… Теперь Мари уже нельзя было назвать ни смешной, ни жалкой. Со стороны могло показаться, что, целуя, она, как вампир, пьет кровь Иржи. А с ней – все лучшее, что есть в его душе, вливая взамен черный яд…

В ушах у Иржи звенело, куда-то пропали все мысли. Только одна бессмысленная фраза вертелась в идущей кругом голове: “По весне утки разбиваются на пары…” Не соображая, что делает, он привлек Мари к себе.

Черная тень креста метнулась между ними, но не смогла оторвать их друг от друга.

* * *

Мари проснулась с первым лучом солнца, но не от света его, а от холода во всем теле. Иржи лежал к ней спиной, подложив руку под голову.

Костлявые, ледяные пальцы Мари легонько коснулись его плеча. Она надеялась разбудить его своей могильной лаской.

Но Иржи резким движением стряхнул ее руку с плеча и пробормотал, не просыпаясь:

– Руки прочь от Златой Праги! Руки прочь!

Видно, снились ему в этот час жуткие годы оккупации…

Мари не поняла слов, но ей все стало ясно. Они чужие – гораздо более чужие, чем были еще вчера вечером. И никогда больше не сможет она навязать ему свою волю. А уж у него на поводу и подавно не пойдет! Пока райские яблоки не набили оскомину – надо уходить в монастырь, спасать душу…

Так уговаривала себя Мари – а слезы капали и капали на песок, смывая кустарную туземную косметику.

* * *

Иржи открыл затуманенные глаза и сначала не мог понять, где он и что с ним. Но краем глаза увидел Мари и разом вспомнил все. Да как могло это статься, как он допустил это безумие, это беззаконие, в котором даже не было для него ни крупицы радости?

Прочь отсюда, прочь без оглядки, забыть, забыть!..

Мари не удерживала Иржи, только вслед ему летел ее шепот:

– Прощай, будь проклят и благословен, благословен и проклят!

Иржи даже не оглянулся. В висках у него стучало, как молоток по крышке гроба, одно слово: “Проклят! Проклят!” После этой ночи он не имеет права не то что на любовь, а даже просто на ласковый девичий взгляд.

Один такой взгляд тут же вспомнился некстати, опалил душу. “Какие глаза! Мед, янтарь, весь свет и все тепло солнца… Младушка… Но нет. Нет. Нет. Считай, зайчонок мой солнечный, что меня никогда и на свете не было!”

Конечно, на этот раз Млада Калинова не могла послушаться названого брата. И солнце, ее небесный покровитель, свершило ее волю. Косой луч отразился от зеркала “татры” и ударил в глаза Иржи.

Тот зажмурился крепко, до боли – перед глазами поплыли разноцветные пятна. В их причудливых очертаниях ему виделось что-то дорогое. Родное. Святое. И как он смел думать, что у него ничего не осталось в жизни? Где-то, пусть далеко, есть его Родина, его золотая столица сердца! А впереди – долгий путь во славу родной страны.

Иржи открыл глаза и почти весело кивнул солнцу – или Младе? В его руках большое дело. Он отвечает и за этих детей, которые мирно спят по разные стороны песчаного ложа, покинутого им, Иржи, по ту сторону ночи. Только руки Жюли и Мирека бессознательно встретились у него в изголовье, и на лицах была чистая радость.

Иржи опустился на песок – но не на то место, которое для него берегли, а с другой стороны от Мирека.

…Солнце поднималось все выше и потихоньку начинало припекать. Мирек и Жюли открыли глаза, улыбнулись друг другу. Но увидели Иржи, и радости как не бывало.

Они его не расспрашивали, не старались утешить – отводили глаза со смутным чувством вины. А он пытался казаться веселым:

– Это что за самопохищение? Я не осуждаю, сам хотел красть вас, панна Юлия, для Мирека, только он мне не велел. Ну, Бог троицу любит, со вступлением вас в наше скитальческое братство! Пойдемте за вашими вещами?..

…Жалкая, зареванная Мари зашипела в самое ухо сестры:

– Креста на тебе нет, сестра моя! И не жаль тебе чистоты своей?

Жюли чуть не упала от такой наглости:

– Уж чья бы корова!.. Креста на мне уже действительно нет, но я в Праге замуж пойду, а до тех пор… Ой, да что тебе толковать!

Это были последние слова, сказанные ею сестре. Жюли отвернулась от Мари и принялась укладывать свои нехитрые вещички. Все это время она пыталась встать так, чтобы Иржи и Мари не видели друг друга. Иржи очень быстро перехватил у Мирека Юлину спортивную сумку и унес в “татру”. А Жюли нашла все свои важные бумаги, помахала ими жениху:

– Я все предусмотрела! Зеленая улица – до Праги!

…Экипаж “татры” играючи помог Мари на развалюшке преодолеть последние километры пустыни.

Но в столице Судана Хартуме обе машины разъехались навсегда.

…А вскоре Мари уже сидела у себя дома, грызла черные сухарики с солью и думала: “Жорж или Жоржетта – пусть будет ребенок красив, как отец, и благочестив, как мать!”

* * *

– Кажется, – заявил Годжо после этих глав, – у кого-то был ужасно неудачный первый секс. Но хотя бы он был. Наверно.

– Я не буду это комментировать. Скажу одно – Иржи и правда проклят. И в изначальной редакции Млады вообще не планировалось, и правда венец безбрачия.

– Значит, был, – задумчиво отметил Хаккай.

– И ты туда же, что вам уперлась моя половая жизнь?

– Потому что про свою мы более-менее в курсе.

– А про мою не будете, – Санзо выдохнул, сглотнув пару ругательств. Это ж они про то, что как большие чувства – так «все после свадьбы», будто он стеснялся чего, а как… – А в книге дальше, в общем, не особо интересно, много путевого дневника и он в работе, потом по возвращении две свадьбы, дети, двадцать лет идиллии, а потом у них там разразился политический кризис, и поскольку Иржи проклят, то он примкнул к стороне, которую остальные осудили, разругался и с Младой, и с Миреком и бежал из страны. Жюли-то была в курсе проклятия и пыталась заступиться, в итоге тоже разругалась с Миреком, считайте, четыре самоубийства. А потом «татра» ожила, собрала их всех и увезла к звездам.

– В общем, все умерли. Я всегда знал, что ты тоже романтик.

– Я скажу – ты, Хаккай, пожалуй, прав. Тем более мы же знаем, что смерти-то нет… – взгляд Санзо затуманился. Но тут же монах тряхнул головой: – И последнее, что я хотел бы, чтобы вы знали – обезьяна, дай мне последних листа два-три, зачту вам, что было с Иржи за границей, и не только с ним. Ну и вообще финалку до начала чудес.

«– Младушка, сегодня я встал на путь истинный! Сейчас позвоню Миреку и сразу вам обоим все расскажу!

Млада, улыбаясь, подсела к Иржи и приготовилась слушать. Дома были только они двое. Дети укатили за город на “татрочке” вместе с ребятами Зинзелок.

– Юля, привет! Позови, пожалуйста, Мирека!

…Но в ответ на первые слова признания Мирек вскричал:

– Знай же, что между нами все кончено!

И бросил трубку.

Ошеломленный Иржи слушал короткие гудки и глазел на Младу. Та от него отпрянула, глаза у нее стали совсем желтые, как у тигрицы. Млада швырнула Иржи обручальное кольцо, которое он не поднял. И бежал из этого дома, где ему больше не было места.

Бежал и из своей страны. Товарный поезд умчал Иржи туда, откуда пала ночь на его Родину. В Мюнхен. И никто и ничто его не задержало.

* * *

– Мирек, за что ты его так?

– Он все предал, Юля, все, чем мы жили столько лет. Он переметнулся к нашим врагам, и ему еще хватает наглости этим хвастаться. Уж не думает ли он, что я в память старой дружбы побегу за ним?

– Мирек, он ничего не думает! Он, по-моему, просто не в себе! Я этого боялась с самого начала!

– Не вздумай его защищать!

– Да пойми ты, он в этом не виноват! Темная сила лишила его рассудка. Знаешь, это… это проклятие моей сестры, знаешь, ведь и я в этом виновата…

Жюли выпалила все это не переводя дыхания, на родном языке, и Мирек не вникал в смысл.

– Так вы заодно, Юлька, змея? И давно ли вы морочите меня и святую Младу?

– Мирек! – она хотела кинуться ему в ноги.

– Ладно. Я ничего не хочу знать. Живите как хотите, меня вы больше не увидите, – с этими словами он вышел из комнаты. Юля бросилась было за ним, но пошатнулась и упала без чувств.

* * *

Млада долго просидела неподвижно, уронив руки на колени и глядя в одну точку – на свое кольцо, не поднятое Иржи. Наконец заставила себя встать. Залог любви обжег ей пальцы. Нет, это ей не приснилось. Значит, кончено. Все кончено. Ей теперь одна дорога – в объятия матери-Влтавы.

* * *

Мирек не помнил, как оказался за городом, в теплой полутьме ласкового леса. Мерещилось Миреку африканское озеро Киву, на берегах которого экипаж “татры” двадцать лет назад стоял лагерем. Виделось, как с первыми лучами солнца две молнии – друг и любимая – наперегонки бежали к воде. А он, Мирек, глядел на них и не знал, за кого болеть. Потом присоединялся к ним, обрывая их шутливую перепалку в тучах брызг. Подхватывал Юлю на руки, она прятала сияющее лицо у него на груди. Мокрые волосы ее были жалобного какого-то цвета… Неужто и тогда?

Мирек без сил опустился на траву на опушке леса. Рядом что-то зашуршало. Это потревоженная змея вяло и неохотно разгоняла по жилам похолодевшую вместе с воздухом кровь. Но далеко уползти змее не удалось. В лунном свете блеснули ее холодные глаза, и Мирек схватил ее.

– Юленька! Скинь кожу-то змеиную, стань моей прежней желанной!

“Во психопат! – лениво подумала змея. – Умираю спать хочу, но все-таки, хочешь не хочешь, придется тебя укусить!”

* * *

– Жорж Гарамон, ты?! Ты, боль моя и радость? Полно, да ты совсем меня не слышишь, али забыл Нубийскую пустыню? Вот до чего довели тебя твои безбожники, твои бунтовщики, а сами тебя бросили! Ну ты совсем как во сне, иди ко мне, я ли не пожалею?

Мари Визон крепко взяла своего “проклятого и благословенного” за плечи, развернула на сто восемьдесят градусов и повела в ту сторону, куда шла сама.

За последние пятнадцать лет сестра Марта успела возглавить свою обитель. И очередной католический шабаш в Мюнхене без нее обойтись не мог.

С собой она прихватила Жоржетту, намереваясь ее постричь с благословения всех столпов церкви. Спозаранку поставила девушку на молитву, велев хорошенько сокрушиться сердцем, а сама ушла к заутрене…

…В церковной гостинице Мари ждал хорошенький сюрприз: Жоржетта исчезла.

– Значит, не увидишь нашей дочки… Ну и прекрасно! – вдруг сменила тон Мари. – Эти дети только мешают!

И, заперев дверь на все замки и как следует задернув шторы, молвила:

– Ну, здравствуй теперь!

…Чуть придя в себя, Иржи смог поведать Мари горькую повесть о том, как никто его не понимает и все обижают. Он рыдал как ребенок и называл Мари ангелом, а она гладила его по голове и утешала:

– Несть пророка в своем отечестве! Ничего, ты обличишь их отсюда, я тебе помогу. Я плюю на сплетни, ты засияешь рядом со мной!

…Не дождавшись в этот вечер матери Марты и ее воспитанницы, столпы церкви решили всем миром пойти к ним в гостиницу. Но еще на подходе увидели в окне третьего этажа такое, что чуть не упали.

На подоконнике стоял какой-то мужчина, полуседой и полуодетый, с совершенно безумными глазами и явным намерением спрыгнуть вниз. А мать Марта, кажется, прикрытая только распущенными волосами, цеплялась за него и с жаром молила о чем-то. Но перед его глазами горели огненные буквы: “Мама мыла раму. Иржи предавал Родину” . Он оттолкнул Мари. И, не долетев до земли, в буквальном смысле слова растаял в воздухе.

– Демоны! – завопили все видевшие это. И никто не подхватил адамант благочестия – мать Марту, когда она последовала за Жоржем Гарамоном.

Она-то, правда, в воздухе не растаяла, но и насмерть не разбилась – кусты под окном смягчили удар.

…Когда Мари Визон выписали из больницы, она была лишена сана, отлучена от церкви и прогнана на все четыре стороны. О ней постарались поскорее забыть.

Но время от времени до церковников доходили слухи, что ее видели то в тех, то в других диких горах. Босая, в одной рубашке, с распущенными волосами, она звала Жоржа Гарамона. Но была ли то сама Мари или ее призрак – никто не знал».

* * *

– Нет, все действительно было очень плохо, – и ведь даже не смеется, чтоб его, Хаккая этого! И так ответишь, не думая:

– Сначала хорошо. А вот потом так муторно… Черт!

– Да, мы поняли.

– Хорошо хоть не смеетесь, – и даже не хотелось ни орать, ни палить, ни драться. Только спрятать лицо в ладони и так сидеть, но Санзо не стал делать и этого. – Больше нет у меня для вас историй.

– Может, и к лучшему, а то мы слишком много о тебе узнаем.

И дальше они ехали молча. Какое-то время. Вечно же кто-то наскакивал!

#### 4\. О лучших друзьях

Санзо проснулся от гула голосов за дверью. Хотел привычно вскочить и сорвать всех за собой – но тут услышал знакомые имена. Замер. Навострил уши.

– Млада похожа на меня! – очень горячо доказывал Гоку. – А это значит – Санзо назвал меня солнцем! Которое и жизнь может спасти!

– А потом ничего хорошего, – припечатал Годжо. – К тому же она зашибись тихая и кроткая, видать, ему этого не хватает.

– Да не цепляйся ты к мелочам, вон, Мирек беленький и миленький, как сам Санзо, а ведет себя как Хаккай. Гасит ссоры, готовит, обеспечивает порядок в экспедиции, говорит умные вещи по делу. Только что за рулем у них обычно Иржи.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что наш автор никак не определится? – Хаккай.

– С чем? Я хочу сказать, что пишет он все-таки не совсем про нас! Берет что ему в нас нравится – и смешивает! Иржи, так-то, похож на Годжо, в лучшем смысле!

– С тем, каким он больше хочет быть.

– И что ему нравится, – тут же добавил Годжо.

– Ему нравится, когда он главный, – задумчиво протянул Гоку. – И чтобы тот, кто рядом, обеспечивал ему уют и вовремя хватал за руки…

– Пока он страдает от несовершенства жизни?

– Пока он ведет нас к цели! Так, а вот кто такая Жюли? Вообще ни на кого не похожа…

– Жюли «ябывдул» Визон наш Сан-тян вписал ровно для того, чтоб доказать, что не думает о романе между Иржи и Миреком!

– И это совершенно не помогает…

Вот тут Санзо уже не выдержал, влетел в общую комнату:

– А ну заткнулись все! Тебе по шее за то, что назвал меня миленьким! – хотя в остальном мартышка его даже защищала. – Тебе за то, что обвинил меня в «голубых» фантазиях! А тебе… нет, тебе не по шее, живи, но и ты туда же!

Помогло не очень – все равно смеялись все. 

Ну, кроме Санзо. Который еще и по своей же воле, сдернув всех, остался без завтрака и даже без кофе. И, как в старые добрые, долго глухо молчал.

И обдумывал услышанное. Это что же выходит-то…

Ведь и правда – и в самой книге, и в его повести до появления сестер было ощущение, что парням больше вообще никто в целом мире не нужен. Но потом же прошло, и без задних же мыслей! Выхаживать раненых друзей – святое. Болеть за них душой и не представлять без них жизни – тоже, черт возьми, понятно. Но хорошо, что не был зачитан пассаж о происходившем уже после двойной свадьбы. Как там было-то, и ведь само так написалось…

«Когда вся компания поднялась к Зинзелкам и немножко отогрелась чаем, Юля нашла Иржи корону, бывшую вообще-то зажимом для волос. Млада вынула обе шпильки из блестящих колец прически и короновала Иржи. Мирек разошелся до того, что встал на одно колено и поцеловал новоиспеченному королю сказочного мира руку на верность. Иржи слабо протестовал, но трудно сказать, что сияло ярче – серебристая корона или его черные глаза.

Или фары “татрочки”, вдруг загоревшиеся в сумерках под окном. Иржи выглянул на улицу, забыв, что у него на голове корона:

– Кто там “татру” трогает? Эй, это что за чудеса в решете?

Все подбежали к окнам и увидели, как “татрочка” сама собой тронулась с места и, постепенно уменьшаясь, поехала вверх по стене. Когда она добралась до зинзелковского окна, то была уже не больше лесного ореха. Да еще пищала совсем ошалевшему Иржи:

– Твоему величеству ура!»

Санзо попытался отвлечься от глупостей и поразмышлять, стоило ли придумывать «татре» вторую (или первую?) форму, как Хакурю. Но получалось плохо. Только прикроешь глаза – и видишь, и слышишь: да, Иржи, хорошо, Иржи, как скажешь, командир… Да, Юленька, будет, как ты захочешь…

…Да, да, Санзо, как скажешь.

Черт! Монах аж вздрогнул, открывая глаза. И постарался не посмотреть направо. Хорошо бы не заметил никто. Хорошо, что он краснеет только когда прилично выпьет. Как однажды сказал тот же Хаккай: очень глубоко кровеносные сосуды.

…Замкнуться в себе и попробовать немножко переписать свою историю? Жаль, таких ведь хороших девиц напридумывал. И одну не очень хорошую, но тоже кадр. Чем-то ведь и она напоминает его самого, Санзо. Может, лучше и не задумываться, чем.

Хотя понятно, упертостью. А то, что она некрасивая и нескладная – так сам-то он от своей смазливости всю жизнь только и огребал. Да, к самому себе Санзо всегда применял именно это отвратительное слово «смазливый».

…Нет уж, Мари Визон он из сюжета выкидывать не намерен. Своя сестра неправильная монахиня, да и, обжегшись на таком, точно будешь знать, чего хочешь на самом деле.

А если не малышку Младу, то… Такую правду о себе принять трудно. Самому-то до конца сложно додумать. Но Мирек, да. Ласковый, умный. Который признает твое лидерство, но вовремя даст совет и остережет от глупостей. И не язвит, как некоторые! Ну разве что самую малость.

* * *

Вот так Санзо и соскользнул в полудрему, полную грез. А вечером, в гостинице, попробовал расписать осознание таких вот чувств к лучшему другу. Получалось не очень-то. Слишком… да нет, не сложно. А не переливалось в слова именно потому что так било в голову. И уж совсем не получалось представить реакцию Мирека на признание, даже на намеки. И даже в том случае, если он и панну Юлию из уравнения исключит. А уж если бы Мирек и правда был уже влюблен в другую – то и вообще.

И… да ну не спрашивать же, как бы это могло выглядеть!

Поднял очки на лоб и даже карандаш пытался грызть. Обернулся на шорох за спиной, уже зная, чуть ли не кожей чувствуя, кто это.

– Хаккай. Можно тебя на минуту?

– Да, что случилось?

– Да не случилось. Ситуация. К тебе подходит лучший друг и признается, что давно в тебя влюблен. Твои действия?

– Смотря кто этот лучший друг.

– Да, забыл, у тебя есть выбор. А у моих мальчиков есть только они и машина.

– Тогда другое дело. Они-то, если что, и машину не поделят.

– Ну так не уступать же только из-за этого?

– Нет, конечно.

– И даже плюс из-за того, что друг только что из неприятной истории, повергшей его в депрессию. Если с твоей стороны нет чувств – смог бы послать, так?

– Возможно.

– Но, значит, был бы шанс, что ты сдашься из жалости? А если бы были чувства?

– Тогда я спросил бы, какого черта мы оба молчали как два героя романа.

– Спасибо. Отдыхай.

Сказал спокойно, но самого так и затопило эмоциями. Строчил, пока не стало совсем темно. Уснул непривычно для себя поздно – и сны видел странные. И не то чтобы совсем про творчество.

* * *

Но история думалась отлично, уже в последующие дни пути. Все еще казалось немножко диким, но одновременно и единственно правильным. Хоть бери и записывай.

Он и записывал. Когда никто не был ранен, когда они не попадали в передряги. И больше ни с кем это не обсуждал. Если уж они и до этого глупости болтали… Хотя надо признать, что без их глупостей он бы сейчас не писал наконец счастливую историю без подводных камней. Ну, кроме осуждения со стороны общества, в котором ребята жили, но это отдельная проблема, это потом.

Но ведь да. То, что сказал Хаккай, он сказал исходя из мира вокруг них, здесь и сейчас. Далось бы все и Миреку настолько просто?

Поднимать этот разговор не хотелось. Хаккай не настолько силен в древней истории. Да и мыслит не как нормальные люди. И вообще Хаккай – он просто есть. Всегда где-то рядом.

Вот так однажды налетишь на него в дверях – и ляпнешь:

– А мне бы ты сказал такое? Ну, ты помнишь?

– Как знать, – нет, точно помнит.

– Мне надо точно.

– Не спросишь – не узнаешь.

– Спрашиваю. Будешь со мной?

– Санзо, все не так просто… – и отвел взгляд, и у монаха в голове как что щелкнуло, все кусочки картинки встали на место.

«Про свою личную жизнь мы в курсе».

«Смотря кто этот лучший друг».

«Когда они будут целоваться?»

– Ты несвободен, так? Значит, не убираем Юльку из уравнения?

– Значит, так, да.

– Хорошо. Благословляю вас по башке веером, и что ж вы скрываетесь, будто в Чехо-Словакии? – опять та же тяжелая пауза на месте дефиса.

Они, может, уже очень давно… Даже жаль, что не из-за его, Санзо, писанины.

– Разве?

– Ты-то ладно, ты вообще скрытный, а вот он! Валит на меня, хотя сам…

– Да что ты его, первый год, что ли, знаешь?

– Ну ладно. Попробую написать, что хоть кому-то хорошо. Как вам.

– Если тебе это поможет.

– Только это и поможет. Спокойной ночи.

– И тебе.

Санзо вел себя как мог спокойно, но спать не смог. Изменить он уже ничего не изменит. Сможет только убеждать себя: что «повело» вот так на Хаккая – это не всерьез. Это ветер Африки, это отражение слишком сильных эмоций. Чужих, придуманных. Это не для него.

Теперь у него остались только его мальчики. И то, выходит, Мирек женится, и если Иржи когда его и получит, то придется для этого Миреку разругаться с Жюли, скажем, из-за политики и принять сторону друга. Да и то. Как бы им не пришлось совершить самоубийство влюбленных!

С этой мыслью Санзо под утро и уснул.

#### 5\. Самое странное приключение

А потом, уже в машине, засыпалось. И сквозь ресницы казалось – навстречу едет серебряная машина, мигает тремя фарами… Точно приснилось.

Санзо протер глаза. Видение не исчезло. И не он один же это видит! Вон, на заднем сидении засуетились, и Хаккай тоже заметил.

Санзо вздохнул – и сделал очень несвойственную себе вещь. Помахал рукой. А из «татры» замахали в ответ. Надо же! И ведь даже в голову не пришло проверить сутрой, поискать источник иллюзии!

Обе машины поравнялись. Стало видно, что в «татре» трое. Мальчики, не совсем похожие на свои реальные фотографии, а больше на образы у Санзо в голове, и Мари Визон. Не может такого быть. Но вот же…

– Привет! – Иржи высунулся из окна. – Куда путь держите?

– Далеко, – вот об этом Санзо распространяться не стал, ну его. – А вы?

– Посмотреть Чоу Ань.

– Чоу Ань уныл. Чуть менее, чем полностью, уж поверьте мне.

– Монаху – поверим. Но пофотографировать хотим. Иржи, Мирек… ну и Мари, ей временно с нами по пути.

– Генджо Санзо. С друзьями. Вас знаю, наслышан, – и обернулся к своей команде – как реагируют?

Те переглядывались. И даже немножко посмеивались.

Санзо и их представил. Похоже, они тоже не беспокоились, что все это может быть чьей-то иллюзией, ловушкой…

– Мы, конечно, спешим. Но, может, отдохнем немного вместе? Вы расскажете, что там на Западе…

Когда ребята вышли из машины, он и руки им пожал. Настоящие, судя по ощущениям. А еще показалось – или джип и «татра» перемигивались?

Почти-монахиня осталась на заднем сидении, ревниво следя взглядом за не-своим черноглазым красавцем.

– А это у вас такое Путешествие на Запад? – осведомился начитанный Мирек.

Санзо только кивнул. И протянул руку за картой ребят.

Вот карта была странная. С их вариантом совсем не сходилась. Вот это уже было интересно.

– Хаккай, глянь! Вот этого на нашей карте и близко нет!

– А на нашей пустыня до самого Чоу Ань, – пригляделся и Мирек.

– Нас занесло прямо в ад, – закатила глаза Мари. – Кроме очень плохих католиков, мне еще буддистов не хватало!

– В буддистской стране, – огрызнулся Санзо, отвлекаясь на минуту от карты. – И тоже не слишком хороших, – и по какому-то наитию окинул ее таким взглядом… показалось, и Годжо бы позавидовал.

– И почему сразу ад, вроде бы еще рановато, – тихо заметил Хаккай.

– Потому что дороги пропали! – раздраженно пояснила Мари.

– Для вас сыщем, – заявил Санзо очень уверенно. И добавил тише: – Хаккай, а спроси Хакурю, у них серьезно машина живая?

– Если он мне скажет.

– Тебе должен. А еще… сейчас трапезничать сядем, можешь обнять Годжо или, не знаю, за руку взять? Пусть даже он меня потом треснет – я переживу, так надо. Вали все на меня!

– Кажется, я понял, что ты задумал.

– Никогда в тебе и не сомневался!

Разложили рядом карты, которые, кажется, вообще менялись каждые пять минут. Разложили еду. Даже Мари, пощелкав четками и сочтя это за достаточное благословение трапезы, выползла из машины.

Вроде бы даже и все душевно.

Годжо с Хаккаем сидят рядышком, склонили друг к другу головы, смеются чему-то. Иржи с Миреком тоже рядом, глаз не сводят с парочки, еще чуть – и переплетут пальцы.

– Да можно, можно, – громко заявил Санзо. – Если я благословлю – мой будет и грех. Одних вот уже…

Мари шокированно закатила глаза.

– Да, вы все правильно поняли, сударыня. Но поверьте, мужеложцы здесь не все. Отойдем?

Кажется, теперь уже точно смеялись над ним. Спасибо хоть тихо. И все равно заразы. Он тут изо всех сил общается, изображает того, кем никогда не был… Ладно, надо скорее с этим покончить!

Он помог Мари подняться и повел в сторону машин.

– Вы мечтаете о другом, я знаю. Я, может быть, тоже… Нам обоим стоит забыться, – и в сторону остальной компании: – Ночуем здесь!

Санзо с Мари снова опустились на песок, уже скрытые боком «татры». В надвигающихся сумерках девушка казалась совсем не такой дурнушкой, какой он, Санзо, ее придумал. У нее чудесные льняные волосы, неплохая фигура, мерцающие, как у дикой кошки, глаза. Да и в чем-то он будто в зеркало смотрится.

– Только сегодня, – сказал он еще тише, перегибаясь к ней, – даю мастер-класс по нарушению обетов. Иржи вашим не будет никогда. А от меня, может, хоть память останется…

– Тебе-то это зачем, безумный монах? Кто и когда оказывал мне внимание?

– Это ради них. И ради себя. И ради вас тоже.

Дальше объяснять уже было как-то совсем неловко.

И он даже больше боялся, что чужая машина, которую сам же наделил разумом, не откроет двери. Но боялся, как оказалось, зря.

Осталось обнимать и заговаривать зубы.

– Мы оба одержимы не конкретными людьми. Мы одержимы поисками тепла, – снова очень, очень уверенно. Не только ее ведь убеждал.

– Ты думаешь, что знаешь меня… – но она слабела в его руках, пусть мастерства ему и недоставало. Но у нее-то и вовсе опыта не было, и ее никогда не приглашали на свидания, и…

* * *

И с первыми лучами солнца четверка путешественников проснулась на земле рядом с джипом. Больше не было рядом никого – ни машины, ни людей.

Только на плечах у воистину безумного монаха остались очень красноречивые следы, а в руке четки с крестиком.

– Санзо, а что это было? – спросил, поднимаясь, Гоку.

– Это мы, видимо, слегка заехали в параллельный мир. Из моей истории, – монах передернул плечами и быстро накинул на них облачение.

– И мы узнали, кто ему больше нравится, – радостно добавил Годжо.

– Вообще-то я ломал вчера комедию. Знаю, смотрелось глупо. Но надо было вытащить нас. А еще я и правда переживал за отношения этих парней больше, чем за свои. И потому забрал себе проклятие, которое иначе досталось бы Иржи.

– И что ты с ним будешь делать? – опередил Хаккай панический вопль Гоку.

– Вообще подозреваю, что просто отряхнусь и пойду. Но если даже и нет – проживу и с венцом, главное, чтоб в какую ближайшую большую заваруху головой не поехать. И не оказаться по ту сторону, не разругаться с вами. Вас благодарю, кстати, что подыграли.

– Это хотя бы весело.

– Хорошо. А с остальным… Главное, миссию закончить. А там – если все случилось так, как я думаю, у меня где-то родится ребенок. Поищем потом, обезьяна?

– Давай!

– А там, глядишь, и до семейной жизни дорастешь.

Санзо хмыкнул, но отпираться, однако, не стал. А католические четки украдкой надел на руку.

* * *

Счастливый вариант его истории – для мальчиков счастливый – остался в голове как окончательный. Он сам видел эти глаза и эти встретившиеся руки. Но, пожалуй, он оставит такую версию событий только для себя. Вот изначальную историю, со свадьбами и смертями, может, и рискнет в будущем опубликовать. Под чужим именем, вестимо. Потом, когда все закончится.

И так же для себя он сохранит воспоминания о Мари. Ей все равно никогда читательской любви не достанется. Она одна. Как и он, автор.

И только будущее покажет, навсегда ли.

И все-таки невольно думалось: а если бы Хаккай тогда согласился? Если бы… ох, даже до конца не додумаешь… они бы были вместе на момент этого странного приключения? Было бы и тогда «больше, чем за свои»?

Нет, нельзя же считать, что даже после всего, их связавшего, Хаккай запросто разрешил бы лапать себя на людях, а потом вильнуть от себя на ночь к стремной монашке, пусть и ради всеобщего блага! То есть Хаккай-то, может, и разрешил бы. Но сам Санзо никогда бы себе не простил. Нельзя так.

А значит, все вышло к лучшему. И будь что будет, как говорила Жюли Визон. Даже если Запад еще в дикой дали, а Хаккай неминуемо так близко (только больше Санзо не намерен делить с ним комнату! Пусть они себе там…). А другой мир еще дальше Запада, если вообще доступен.

_Август-сентябрь 2019_


End file.
